


Остаётся только смотреть

by nocxurna



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocxurna/pseuds/nocxurna
Summary: — Не будь таким серьёзным!
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Sam Porter Bridges
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Остаётся только смотреть

Кулак с размаха врезается в челюсть, задаёт собой цепочку последовательных импульсов, вгрызающихся в мозг своими острыми зубами. Мерзкий хруст доходит до органов слуха, пробирает нутро, в то время как сознание слепнет от накатившей боли.

Хиггс в ответ лишь смеётся, насколько это возможно. Скрючивается, сплёвывает кровь, пытается стереть её с подбородка, и глядит неотрывно на Сэма, словно тот является его добычей, хотя положение явно проигрышное.

— Это тебе за Лу, — сквозь зубы выплёвывает Бриджес и щурится на него так, будто Хиггс является врагом народа [будто Сэму не довелось расквасить ему лицо на Берегу в тот раз] [Хиггс, между прочим, уже признал своё поражение!].  
Ой, подождите-ка, так и есть!  
<s>или, скорее, было</s>

— Да ладно тебе, Сэмми! Не будь таким серьёзным! — Хиггс дарит ему один из своих лучших оскалов [никаких злых умыслов в этот раз] и выпрямляется, раскинув руки в стороны, словно он готов обнять весь мир. — Что было, то было. Нет нужды ворошить прошлое.

Сэм ему ничего не отвечает. Качает головой слегка и разворачивается, чтобы нацепить слинг с ребёнком обратно на плечи. Хиггс невольно переводит взгляд на это маленькое нечто, всё ещё неспособное к самостоятельной жизни. Такое хрупкое и беззащитное — его так легко сломать, ему бы даже не пришлось особо стараться. Ребёнок [как это очаровательно — Сэмми вытащил его из капсулы и даже дал ему имя] напоминает ему, как много времени прошло в реальном мире с момента его позорного поражения. От мысли, сколько времени пришлось провести на Берегу, его передёргивает, и Хиггс как можно скорее отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Мы с тобой теперь члены одной касты, как я понимаю, Сэм, — довольно миролюбиво продолжает он, складывая руки на животе. Тупая ноющая боль никак не хочет оставить его в покое. — Отрёкшиеся от общества маргиналы, которым только и остаётся, что наблюдать, как UCA разрастается и крепнет. Хотя, тебя ведь это не совсем касается, не так ли? О, нет, тебя наверняка признали всеобщим героем. Сэм Бриджес — величайший курьер всех времён и народов!

Из уст невольно вырывается смешок, Хиггс размеренно описывает дугу вокруг Бриджеса, продолжая пристально за ним наблюдать.

— Но знаешь, что меня несколько удивляет? — он ловко подбирается к Сэму со спины и хватает его за руку, поднимая запястье. Первая слабая попытка одёрнуть руку проваливается, у Хиггса слишком крепкая хватка и слишком сильное любопытство. Он так долго отслеживал перемещения Сэма, составлял кучу заметок о каждом его действии, и даже такой мелкой детали как отсутствие фирменного браслета не скрыться от его подкованного взгляда.

[если Сэм Бриджес — величайший курьер, каких мир ещё не видывал, то Хиггс Монаган — специалист по Сэму Бриджесу]

— Как же так вышло, что великий герой решил снять с себя наручники и отгородиться от страны, которую восстанавливал с таким упорством? — в его голосе искреннее любопытство, он в очередной раз успевает нарушить личное пространство Сэма и замереть слишком близко, вызывая тем самым вполне очевидное и справедливое недовольство. Бриджес повторяет попытку вырваться и преуспевает, после чего сразу же делает несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними хоть немного. Хиггс не против.

— Надоело быть собачкой на побегушках, — признаётся тот. — Только и всего.

Бросается полуправдами. Хиггс поджимает губы и одобрительно кивает. Не полная правда, но и не ложь.

— Честный, я это уважаю.

Сэм переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Зачем ты вернулся? — он снова хмурится, и Хиггс задаётся вопросом, бывает ли у этого человека вообще другое выражение лица. Помимо угрюмого. — Да и как вообще? Фрэджайл сказала, у тебя было только два выбора.  
— Я как-то раз уже говорил тебе это, Сэм: правила всегда можно слегка подправить, — небольшая пауза. — Да и Фрэджайл никогда не была тем, кто устанавливает эти самые правила, не так ли?

Губы трогает лёгкая ухмылка.

Фрэджайл, милая Фрэджайл. Попыталась снять с себя ответственность, потому что рука не поднялась покончить с ним. И снова он подтверждает свои слова: их связь оказывается куда прочнее, чем она хотела бы признать. То же касается и Сэма.

Хиггс не уверен, в какой именно момент его намерения докопаться до того, как работают извилины в этой угрюмой голове, перешли черту. Не уверен, когда раздражение и желание лицезреть провал сменились искренним восхищением. И вот он прямо здесь.

Ваш преданный слуга,  
Хиггс Монаган.

[осталось только поклониться]

Сэму надоедает этот разговор, и он набирается наглости просто пойти прочь, что задевает Хиггса до глубины души. Ну, возможно, он преувеличивает. Совсем чуть-чуть. Хиггс торопится настичь Бриджеса, поравняться с ним, чтобы пойти дальше нога в ногу, и хрен с тем, куда они вообще идут. Ребёнок в слинге бормочет что-то несвязанное на своём языке, смотрит на него, и Хиггс невольно в очередной раз отводит взгляд. У него от этих глаз волосы встают на затылке от непонятного липкого чувства, которое обдаёт холодом, забирается прямо за шиворот и нагоняет всякие неприятные мысли, как когда-то сам Хиггс вызывал темпоральный дождь. Хватает цепкими конечностями неупокоенных душ.

Убитых им же людей.

— Как насчёт… делового сотрудничества? — вбрасывает он своё предложение. Боль от удара давно уже ушла на второй план, его переполняет энтузиазм. — Перебираться со станции на станцию и щемиться по углам, это, конечно, замечательно, но ты же вроде как теперь ответственный папочка, разве нет? Вот что тебе скажу: тебе нужно жильё, а я хорош во взломе системы «Бриджес». Без проблем могу раздобыть укрытие, сделать поддельные удостоверения личности, даже симуляцию ношения наручников! Так ты сможешь спокойно залечь на дно, но при этом твои друзья всё равно не будут знать, где ты и чем ты занимаешься. Овчинка стоит выделки, а?

— Не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего.

Тяжёлый вздох, Хиггс закатывает глаза и строит гримасу, прежде чем рука фривольно опускается на плечи Бриджеса, похлопывая его.

— Но мы с тобой уже повязаны, друг мой, — успевает сказать он перед тем, как Сэм сбрасывает её с себя и грубо пихает Хиггса в бок. Какой упёртый. — Прошлое объединяет наши судьбы, как бы сильно ты не сопротивлялся.

Сэм останавливается, заглядывает ему в глаза пристально, но всё ещё хмурится. Радары где-то на подкорке сознания предсказывают неприятный вопрос.

— Какого хера тебе надо, Хиггс? — спрашивает Сэм прямо, ударяя под дых своей колкой интонацией. — От меня и от UCA. Игры кончились, конец света отложен, так зачем ты вернулся? Опять хочешь всё похерить?

Правда в том, что ему в самом деле совершенно незачем было возвращаться.

— Мне даже не нужно ничего делать, — говорит Хиггс с ухмылкой, но она выходит какой-то дёрганной. Задет за живое. — Как я и сказал, всё, что мне остаётся — это наблюдать, как эта «великая» [пальцы вырисовывают кавычки в воздухе] страна поднимается с колен. Чтобы потом снова упасть, потому что — о, уверяю тебя, Сэмми — она обязательно упадёт. И я хочу быть этому свидетелем. Разве тебе самому не любопытно?

Сэм в ответ только бросает короткое:

— Катись к чёрту,

и продолжает путь в никуда.

Правда в том, что дорогая Фрэджайл не смогла спустить курок. Она оставила ему пистолет и предоставила Хиггсу иллюзию выбора. Попыталась снять с себя ответственность за его смерть, если таковая состоится. Ох, как же она ошибалась — в тот самый момент, как она даёт ему пушку, Фрэджайл сама превращается в соучастницу. И снова совершенно не подозревает об этом. Прямо как с инцидентом в Среднем узле.

А ему ведь так хотелось на него нажать. Приставить ствол к виску и наконец обрести долгожданный покой. Тот самый, в котором мёртвые души не пытаются утянуть на дно, в котором он не будет невольно искать среди них свою первую жертву — дорогого папочку, немного неправильно понявшего определение заботы о близком своём. Тот, где Хиггс не оказывается ничтожным глупцом, всю жизнь читающим знаки неправильно. И ему не придётся беспокоиться об уязвлённой гордости.

Он тогда держал пистолет у виска и бездумно глядел в бесконечно серое небо. Тот, кто умирает на Берегу, никогда больше никуда не возвращается. Хиггс так отчаянно желал смерти.

Всё, что ему оставалось, — это выстрелить.

— Ну, ты всё-таки рассмотри моё предложение. Я не тороплю.

Но он не смог.


End file.
